


Of Alphas and Omegas

by Deziroo



Series: ~Of Alphas and Omegas~ [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: #pray for cockslutCollins, /Reader, A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Angst, Beta!Sam, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Heart, I didn't know weither to make this smutty or not, I hope I done good, If you want smut, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sorry?, Te Winchesters, Tears, Tell Me, a/b/o fic, alpha!crowley, as much as id like to be him, crowley - Freeform, for future references, i cannot read your mind, i love tumblr, if he's into that, im crying, im not a mind reader, im not cas, im sorry, is basically what I'm saying, it killed me, oh if only you people knew what that was, omega!reader, or be inside him, or have him inside me, reader - Freeform, so I didnt, thats where I found that, what am I?, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziroo/pseuds/Deziroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm..... Once again I don't know how to summarize this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Alphas and Omegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> 1) shit title I know  
> 2) first A/B/O fic (bare with me)  
> 3) I hope you like this friends!  
> 4) I take requests, just send me one of whatever you want!
> 
> Thanks for the request! ~Dezi

"Good morning your majesty." You handmaiden Rita said as she gingerly awoke you.

You yawned "good morning Rita, how are your today?"

She smiled shyly "I am good mylady, how was your slumber?"

You stood from your king sized bed, holding the black silk sheet to your bare body and stretched, looking out the window of your room at the burning embers that flew through the skies of hell.

"I slept well Rita, thank you." You turned to her "fetch me my clothes please?"

"Of course." She curtsied "and what would mylady like to wear on this fine day? Surely you would like to wear one of the new lavish gowns Mr. Crowley has bought for you."

"Not today Rita, just a skirt and a plaid top will do."

She puckered her lips and looked at you incredulously "your going to see the Winchesters?" Is was more of a proclamation than a question.

You huffed out a laugh "yes, it appears they need my help with some research."

"Okay, I will be back as quickly as I can."

You smiled warmly "take your time Rita, I'm in no rush."

She nodded and with a curtsy scurried away to find your clothes for the day. You shook your head with a smile, Rita worked herself too hard. You made a mental note to give her some of your old clothes that didn't fit you anymore as a gift for all her hard work and service.

While you waited you sauntered over to your full body mirror and looked at yourself. You were stunning to say the least, soft S/C skin, a beautifully curvy body, sparkling E/C eyes and shinning H/C hair. You let your eyes trail from the tips of your toes and up to the top of your head then back down halfway to the claiming mark that sat on your neck, you then lifted a hand and began to gingerly trace the mark that adorned your neck, smiling at the memory of when your mate, your king, Crowley finally decided to claim you.

You smiled even wider when you felt your mates arms encircling your waist, and kisses being pressed along the side of your neck where the claim mark sat.

"Good morning my little omega.." He whispered in that smokey accent that made your knees weak whenever he spoke

"Good morning alpha..." You whispered back as you leaned more into his hold

"What's on the agenda for you today my queen?" He asked as he turned you in his arms so you were facing him.

"I need to go help the Winchesters with some research..." You whispered as you nuzzled your face into his neck

Crowley made a displeased noise that sounded somewhere between a snarl and a growl making you giggle.

"Come now, don't be like that." You chided "if I wasn't friends with them we wouldnt've met remember?"

He sighed "I remember pet, I just don't like you being around them, especially squirrel."

"Now what's wrong with me being around Dean?" You asked making a pouty face and talking to him like a child "that's not wrong with me being around Sam."

"He's an alpha and your an omega, two and two Y/n, i don't have many problems with Sam because he's a beta and he wouldn't dare try to take you." He replied exasperatedly

"You forgot one thing, love." You tapped his noise playfully

"And what's that, pet?"

"I'm a CLAIMED omega see-" you pointed to the mark "and I'm claimed by one of the most powerful demons out there."

"Oh?" Crowley raised an eyebrow "tell me about him."

"He's powerful, strong, protective, loving.. There are so many words I could use to describe him.. But all I will say is that he is my mate, and I love him."

"I love you as well my little omega"

~MEANWHILE AT THE BUNKER~

The two brothers sat at a table in the library, getting a head start on the research before you got there. Well the elder Winchester didn't really know you were gonna be there so it was Sam's job to tell him.

It's not that Dean hated you, it was actually the exact opposite. In fact he was completely mad in love for you, but you were claimed by Crowley, so he didn't make a move. But God did he ever want to just pin you to a wall and claim you for his own, make you his mate, he in fact came close to doing exactly that on a hunt once but realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Sammy, I can't take it. I'm gonna tell her when she gets here." Dean said quickly

"Dean." Sam said warningly "Y/n is claimed."

"I don't care!" Dean growled

"Well you should Dean. You need to back off before you do anything that could harm your friendship with her."

"Sammy I don't think you understand, when she's around I feel... I don't know I feel whole, seeing her smile-hearing her laugh.. It just fucking makes my day. So yes Sam I'm willing to risk bringing Crowleys rath down upon myself because I love her... Goddammit Sam I love her."

"You've told me Dean, multiple times. But I still think you should back off." Sam lectured

"Sammy I gotta at least tell her, even if she rejects me I just want Y/n to know."

"Want Y/n to know what?" You asked as you and Crowley appeared 

"Nothing, it's nothing!" Sam said quickly making you raise an eyebrow at his suspicious behaviour.

"O-Kay..." You turned to Crowley and pressed a kiss to his lips making Dean growl with jealousy "I'll see you later.."

"Call if you need me, darling." Crowley pressed a kiss to your forehead and with a snap of his fingers we was gone

You clapped your hands together "Let's get to work, yeah?"

\-----------

Deans POV

My nostrils flared as I caught a whiff of Y/n's scent, her usual sweet scent was masked by Crowleys. I chuckled to myself, he probably did that to piss me off. Crowley actually knew how much I liked Y/n, he knew I liked her even before he claimed her, hell I liked her even before they met. She was gorgeous and fuck she made me feel like I was in a rut 24/7 when she lived in the bunker with us. A lot of times it was hard to not just push her up against a wall and claim her, give her my knot... But I didn't and I paid for that in the end I guess, because now she's claimed... And by Crowley of all people. In my opinion he doesn't deserve her.

"Okay." I heard her soft voice pipe up "I can't do this anymore on an empty stomach."she dropped the large tome she was reading on the table, it landing with a resounding thud.

"I'll go on a food run if you want." Sam offered

Yes! Time alone with her! Just what I needed, some time to tell her how I felt about her without Sammy getting in the way.

Third person POV

Once Sam had left the bunker to get some food Dean decided to make his move.

The alpha stood from his chair and walked over to your side where you were back to reading the ancient tome, your fingers flitting across the page as you mouthed each word to yourself.

"Find anything?" Dean asked as he leaned over you from behind, his tanned arms caging you in.

"Nothing so far.." You looked back at him "is there something on your mind? You seem... nervous today."

He huffed as he fell into the chair beside you "okay I'm just gonna come out with it... Y/n.....I-I think your great, hell your awesome... And I just-i'm in love with you Y/n...."

You sighed and gave him a sad look "I'm sorry Dean but Crowley's my mate, he claimed me-" you peeled back the collar of your flannel, revealing the claim bite "remember?"

"Yeah I remember I just thought...."

"You just thought what Dean? That you could just confess your feelings to me like this, and I'd just come running to you?"

"No I just-"

You growled "Dean I have mated with Crowley, and there is nothing you can say or do to change that. I love him and he loves me, no matter what."

"Dammit Y/n!" He shouted, jumping up from his chair so fast that it rolled across the room and into the wall "I don't care if your mates with Crowley! He doesn't deserve you!" His eyes widened as the words escaped his lips

"Who deserves me then Dean? You?!" You stood up and looked him in the eye "there was a point in my life Dean where I did love you, but that love was shattered by you and your constant sleeping around, your alcoholism!"

"Wait... You loved me?" He asked sadly as his sight became blurry with tears.

You sighed "I did. But you never showed any interest for me so I said 'self, why pine after him when you can find someone who actually loves you?' And I eventually did find that someone, and it wasn't you..."

He bit his lip as to stop the tears from free falling down his cheeks "I've always loved you Y/nn.... Ever since we met you on that wendigo hunt 6 years ago....." He reached you to cup your cheek in his palm only for your to slap his hand away.

"Then why choose now to tell me? Now that I have a mate, now that I've been claimed... Why?" You asked exasperatedly

"Because I can't stand watching you two be together, it makes me sick." He snarled

"Your just going to have to live with that..." You said sadly "and your also going to have to finish this research without me..." You picked up your jacket and began to walk toward the front door of the bunker "goodbye Dean, tell Sam I say goodbye as well."

And with that you left the bunker.

Dean stood there and watched the door, hoping that maybe-just maybe you'd open it and laugh that heavenly laugh of yours telling him it was a joke and that you loved him back, but the only time the door would open was when Sam got back from getting food, only to find the library a disaster with Dean sitting propped up against a bookshelf, a bottle of whiskey in his hand, drinking his sorrows away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad ending.... *tear*
> 
> the original request was  
> "Alpha Dean is wanting Omega Reader. But Alpha Crowley already has her. Beta Sam is telling Alpha Dean to back down. Omega Reader is there resident bookworm, like Beta Sam. Will Alpha Dean win or lose Omega Reader? You decide this!"
> 
> But I tweaked it a bit by saying that the reader lives in hell. Hope you enjoyed! ~Dezi <3


End file.
